The Chaotix Case Files
by smx underground
Summary: Follow The chaotix and my OC Rico as they solve random mystries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello and welcome the Chaotix Case files. Other chapters will come as new cases come. In short each chapter is like an episode. Enjoy. Also this first case is based on phoenix alpha's Transformation story

Silhouette was walking in the night thinking about the current situation at hand.

'It's hopeless; I can't hope to find some type of solution to this problem without People thinking I'm crazy or the doctor doing something. But still there has to be some sort of template for this type of technology' She thought. Then something struck her 'that's it, if I could get a template or something about the Egg cannon I Could find some way to reverse this if only temporarily. But who will go for it? I can't risk the doctor discovering me...Sonic would be too reckless even if he did escape... I know the perfect people to do it' and she ran off.

Case #1: Egg Cannon or Transform

Hi, my name is Rico, Rico the hedgehog; I'm the fourth Member of the Chaotix Detective agency. You haven't heard of me? I guess that's expected, I joined fairly recently. Before, I used to be a normal above average high school student. That all changed when a Chaos emerald wandered to my school. Naturally Eggman tracked it down and pulled a full scaled Raid on my school. Most of my class mates escaped. My Friends also escaped. I Barley got away with the emerald at hand. I had gotten separated from my friends though. From then on I had vowed to find my friend. Along my journey I had found that I could use and channel energy from the chaos emerald. That was a technique that I learned was called "chaos control". Also during my journey I came across a katana that I had called the chaos blade. The reason I called it that was because I was able to channel Chaos energy though it effortlessly. The blade itself has a blue tint. After walking for a few days I met Sonic the hedgehog. After Fighting Eggman and ruining one of his plans I decided to stay in Station Square. There was no place to go. I joined the Chatoix when I helped them solve a case. Ever since, my residence has been With the Chaotix. Although that's not to say I don't occasionally help Sonic and the other guys. Anyway enough about me I'm already taking up a large part of the case.

The case started when the team was at the base.

Third Person POV

Rico was sitting at the computer humming Axel F to himself. Vector and Espio were in the kitchen playing chess. Charmy was playing a video game. Then the Phone rang. Rico, being the better speed type got to it first.

"Chaotix Detective Agency, We don't turn down work that pays, At least that's vector's motto; how may I help you."

There was a pause as the case was explained. Rico was trying his best not to laugh.

"And who is this talking" Rico said Amused

"Well, well, well, don't worry Sha-chan I'll take the case" The red hedgehog said

"Alright everyone we have a case"

After Rico explained the case, the Chaotix were just shocked, Vector was the first to say something.

"Well, it seems that those news reports were right"

"And I doubt that Shadow...Silhouette was the only one of our friends to be affected. A least Sonic went with him" Rico said

"Her" Charmy said excitedly

"Whatever" Rico said

"Well, I'm going to have you, Espio, and Charmy check it out" Vector said as he gave the communicator to Rico. "You gotta find the computer room"

At Robotnik's newest base

"It always has to be the computer room doesn't it" Rico said.

"Apparently so." Espio said.

"Well it seems to be guarded" Rico said as he took a hand held computer and typed something in it. "Okay once I input this code into the system we can enter, No problem"

Once the code was inputted into the system, the door opened and the Case officially began.

The Team Were in the Air ducts Looking for the Computer room.

"I swear, sometimes I think Vector just likes to say 'Find the computer room'" Rico said as they came to an opening and found Robots all were equipped with Egg-Cannon.

"How troublesome" Rico said, Imitating Shikamaru. He then concentrated some Chaos Energy

And sent a ball of Chaos energy into the room the ball then expanded into shield

"Okay Lets Go" Rico Said Then the trio Ran across to the other room as the Robot locked on to them However when they fired the ground made it.

But as the cannons shot at the shield and the two energies mixed, Rico felt a surge of great pain and a ring of chaos energy went over him as if it was scanning him. Then he fell limply on the floor.

Espio and Charmy went over to him.

"Are you alright?" Espio asked him

Rico check himself over

"I guess... I don't feel any change... My voice hasn't changed at all... That was weird don't even feel any pain." he said "Come on, we need to find the computer room".

They finally found the computer room And Rico used his hand held computer to extract all the information.

As the final piece of data downloaded the whole building started collapsing.

"Looks like Robotnik have been watching some Indiana Jones movies." Rico said as he grabbed Espio's and Charmy's hand and sped out of the base.

Case Summary: Rico's POV

Well Shadow, We got the basic plans for the Egg cannon. Apparently, it uses chaos energy to undo and redo the target's DNA so that the function is fully carried out. However I can't work for an antidote because the actual mechanics are totally encrypted. I made two copies, one for you and one for Tails whenever you see him. So good luck and don't worry your secret is safe with me Sha-chan.

A/N: Well. That's it check other cases and they will come as I think of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to another Case file. I know you're wondering what happened to Rico...

Rico: Well At least some of you, the other half are wondering who the heck this guy is.

Oh yeah this is also the test of my new style for authors notes barrowed-

Rico: Stolen

Shut up... Barrowed form James the Fox

Rico: Smx and I are sorry for stealing this style.

Barrowing... anyway There are some other references to the Anime/manga Case closed and also other classic Mysteries. So tell me if you like the new style for author's notes and on to the story.

The Chaotix Case Files

We see a lone figure on to roof tops of Station Square holding the White Chaos emerald.

"Soon" It said "We shall see Who Really is the fake, Rico the Hedgehog"

Case 2: A Clone?

The Chaotix were relaxing at headquarters. Vector and Espio were playing chess and Rico and Charmy were watching T.V. Well at least Rico was; Charmy was just being hyper. There was a news report about a new Phantom thief that has been stealing the Chaos emeralds.

"Wow. Kind of has ya wonderin' if this Thief is like Rouge and wants the emeralds for the money or the other case in which he or she wants the ultimate power." Rico Said

"Well what should it matter, we're not getting paid to solve this case so it doesn't matter one way or the other" Vector said

"Ah, Come on Vector, ya know I'm a natural born Detective or would like to be one"

"Yeah, Yeah"

" ... Checkmate" Espio said

"What!" Vector yelled

"Wow, some great detective" Charmy said

"Shut up, Squirt" Vector said

The news went on: "With the recent disappearance of state officials and local heroes: Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Tails Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna, Many people are worried about security at various Museums and Military bases, Places that keep the current Chaos emeralds that have been found. G.U.N has informed us that they will have a special team to guard the next emerald that has been targeted: The Blue Emerald."

"I wonder who this Special team is." Rico Said

Just then the phone rang Rico went up to answer it.

"Chaotix Detective agency, we don't turn down any work that pays. At least that's Vector's motto, how may I help you" Rico Answered using his own version of the motto. "Yes ... Yes ... Man I hate irony; yes we'll be at the base... Good bye"

"What is it?" Charmy asked

"It appears that **WE** are the special team."

"Well what are we getting paid?" Vector asked

"It's the Government what do ya think" Rico said

Vector was silent with dollar signs in his eyes

At the Military base

Agent Rouge was debriefing the mission to the Chaotix on the new case.

"Now all we got to do is blend in and see if this thief works from the inside?" Vector said

"That's part of it, but we mainly need Rico" Rouge said 

"What! Why me?" Rico Asked

"Because, the security cameras found a thief to be a hedgehog."

"So, Hedgehogs are everywhere"

"We Believe the Phantom Thief can use chaos control"

"So, Being a Hedgehog isn't a requirement for using Chaos Control"

"Which is why we need you, since our first choice is ... indisposed..."

"Solved that case" Rico said out of nowhere

"We need you to sense any chaos energy used if any."

"Cool." Rico said

At The museum

"So we have it for safe keeping in any case Mr. Hedgehog needs it" the curator said

Rico was looking out the window

"_Man all of the sudden I feel like it was a mistake to take this case" _Rico thought

"I'm imaging it"

Suddenly Rico felt a sudden jolt.

"Vector! Guard the emerald" Rico Said

"Okay" Vector said

Rico ran up the stairs to the roof, it was empty

"Come on out Thief I know you're here" Rico Yelled

"Is that any way to talk to family?" A Female Voice said

Then without disturbing the quiet night air, The Phantom Thief

She was a light red hedgehog, with an out fit that resembled Hinanta Hyuuga's.

She had a scarf on and was equipped with a small Katana

Rico looked at the Thief "What do ya mean 'Family'"

"It is simple really I am your clone" She said

"What!"

"Yes it was when your chaos barrier met with the egg cannon"

"That's why the energy was 'scanning' me"

Next time on the Chaotix Case Files:

'_I am the Lupin to you're Holmes, Brother'_

'_Why are you stealing the Chaos Emeralds?'_

'_I am every thing you're not'_

Next Time: Look Alike

Well...

Rico: Ya Give me a bloody Clone?

Well I needed you to have a rival

Rico: Even James The Fox Thinks I am Becoming Mary Sue.

I am trying to work on that ... well until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Well At least **someone **has the Courtesy to review this

Rico: You're updating this two times in a row though you claim this is a writer's block story.

I've got a story line in mind for this one. Plus I need to conclude the second Chapter.

The Chaotix Case

"Why Are you stealing the Chaos Emerald?" Rico Asked

"Because every thing I am, your not" the clone answered

Case 3: Look Alike

"Charmy, Espio, Go check on Rico, He might've met each other" Vector said

"Righty-o, Boss" Charmy said

"Why must I get stuck with The Hyperactive Bee?" Espio said

On the roof top

"My name is Rika Lupin" The clone said

"Okay, I get the first name, but Lupin?" Rico said

"I would like to think that I'm a natural born thief..." Rika started

"Just like I like to think that I'm a natural born detective" Rico Finished "I get it, we are complete opposites"

"Well Now that the formalities are over with" Rika started "I shall proceed to show you my power. Goodbye, Brother"

Then Rika Drew her sword and Hit Rico five times knocking him back rolling off the roof.

Rico was hanging from the roof top.

"So it's down to a good old fashioned Sword Fight huh?" He said

Rico then drew his sword and hopped to the edge "I can agree to those terms"

So it started, Basically It was a series of parries with a few lucky blows until Rico Got lucky and landed five blows knocking Rika back.

Rika sat there her eyes were welling up.

Rico was sheathing his sword saying "Don't mess with the best when you have yet to mess with the rest"

Rika started bawling, with a river of tears coming from her eyes.

Rico noticed this and went up to her.

"Hey, no need to cry. Did I really hurt you that badly?' Rico asked Feeling badly

"No, I just wanted to prove that I was every bit as good as the original. I'm so sorry" She said still bawling

"Oh come on I just got a lucky shot. You know we could really be siblings if ya want" Rico said

"Really" Rika asked, Tears clearing up

"Really, Really" Rico said holding out his hand. Then Rika shot a Chaos spear at Rico thus knocking him to the ground

"Another thing that I'm not apparently is a sap" Rika said laughing

"I am too nice for my own good" Rico Groaned

By this time Espio and Charmy were on the roof and they saw Rico lying on the floor.

Rico got up. Rika, however stood at the edge of the rooftop

"You know, you really picked the wrong profession, Bro," She started "We thieves are like artists, we develop eloquent ways to steal from the filthy rich, and we also try to test our rivals. Detectives like you are just critics that follow the artists where ever they go saying that their work is wrong"

"I get your point but..." Rico started "What if you get caught, what about Jail"

At this point she disappeared with put disturbing the night echoing "What about it?"

Rico stood there. Lupin is a thief and I am a detective I must do whatever is effective.

That line never truer.

Next time

_Maybe He likes the mysterious kind..._

_Maybe He wants to be seen as a hero..._

_Maybe He likes the pretty kind..._

_Maybe I don't want a girlfriend, Think about that_

Next Time: Ah, Clueless Romance is a Pain

Rico: Feh, I could do without the clone

I know but Sonic has one, Shadow has one

Rico: Amy doesn't have one, Silver doesn't have one

Shut up, you were introduced before Silver and Amy isn't a main character

Rico: So what! I'm not official

You will have a clone and like it!

Rico: Make me!

Ugh, Hope You like the Chapter.

(Proceeds to Throttle Fan character)


	4. Chapter 4

Well...

Rico: Updating this for the third time, I see.

Just this once and then I'm focusing on my other stories especially my case closed one.

Rico: Start the story

The Chaotix Case files

"Well, Guys I'm goin out" Rico said as he Went out the door.

"I wonder what he's going out for." Vector said

"I don't know; all he's been doing is some kind of research." Espio said

"Maybe He went to ask a girl out for a date" Charmy said

"That's it; Rico has finally gotten enough courage to get a girlfriend" Vector Said "We shall help him with his Quest."

Case # 4: Ah, Clueless Romance is a Pain

"I don't know about this, Vector. Rico Doesn't like it when we mess with his intentions" Espio said

"Name one time" Vector said

"That time you attacked Shadow when they were sparring"

"I thought Shadow was going evil again"

"Or that one time you destroyed his gaming console" Charmy said

"I thought there was a bomb in there"

"Or that time you threw him into the ocean"

"It looked like he was practicing witchcraft"

"Or that..."

"Okay, Okay, so I misinterpreted some things, but I sear this is different"

So, whether they wanted to or not, Espio and Charmy went with vector to accomplish his scheme.

It was a peaceful day in Station Square, shopping district. The team decided to shadow Rico to see what kind of girls he likes. They finally found Rico playing a Game demo and they over heard him saying:

"Heh, all the hero has to do is save a girl from impending danger and then suddenly they're in love. If only it were that easy" He said thoughtfully

"That's it; all he wants is a girl who sees him as a hero" Vector said

"Has he saved any one?" Espio Said

"I know! He saved Amy Rose once!" Charmy said

As this conversation was taking place, Amy Rose was going on her own little shopping spree. The Chaotix saw her and then they proceeded to ask her.

"Hi Miss Rose, we are friends of Rico and he asked us if you would consider a date with him" Espio said

Amy was taken aback by this. Sure Rico had saved her life many times over but she also thought he knew that she had feelings for Sonic (and to some extent Shadow). Even if he didn't, she thought it was rather tactless of him using the Chaotix to actually ask her out. Though what she didn't know was that the Chaotix were doing this on their accord. So she just thought Rico was behind this and she used her hammer to beat the living daylights out of the Chaotix. Then she stormed off.

Rico came out of the Gaming store and then noticed the Chaotix Lying on the ground

"Hey Guys. Are ya on a case? Do ya need me" Rico asked

"No, we're fine." The Chaotix said in unison.

Rico then walked off.

2nd chance

The Chaotix found Rico at a local book store. He was in the manga section and he was looking for a new volume of one of his favorites.

"There we go, Case Closed, Good practice for a good detective." He said

Vector then came to his conclusion

"Maybe he likes the mysterious type. Maybe he's yearning to unravel various mysteries about his girl. He wants to prove himself as a great detective and a Love interest at the same time" he said

"I don't know, Rico isn't the type to get that deep"

"And how would you know? He's probably a romantic at heart"

So the team went to find a mysterious girl. Then they found Blaze practicing her skill with Fire. The Chaotix gave her the same offer they gave Amy.

Now Blaze was again taken aback. She and Rico never really communicated much. Now she was being asked this out of the blue._ "The Nerve" _Blaze thought. Yep, now she too thought that this was some scheme Made up by Rico. She then proceeded to burn the Chaotix to a crisp. Then, Like Amy she proceeded to storm off.

Rico was walking along with his Manga and a BBQ Chicken sandwich. He looked at this Team.

"Are you guys sure ya don't need me?" He asked

"No" They Said Dazed

So Rico stepped over them and just walked along.

"_Man, I've had so little screen time today, yet I feel like some of the situations that the team has endured might have something to do with me"_ He thought Then He noticed Amy and Blaze.

"Hello Ladies, Is there anything I can help you with?" Rico said not noticing the looks of death from the two girls.

The said girls preceded To Beat Rico to a pulp.

Back at HQ, the Chaotix were recovering from the wounds and the burns.

Rico stormed in With his share of Burns and wounds.

"So, Vector, WHAT GOT INTO YOUR HEAD TO THINK I WANTED A GRILFRIEND" Rico yelled and without even waiting for an answer he proceeded to beat them to a pulp.

The Chaotix case files

This is dedicated to my friend who always says that I need a girlfriend.

Rico: at least this is your last chapter for an awhile

Or is it... See ya


	5. Chapter 5

Well since it's so close to Halloween I wanted to write this Halloween Chapter.

Rico: Well that is a good excuse. But it leads me to wonder how you find time to update this story with all your school work.

Thank you... How about you go home in to my labyrinth of a mind while I roll the chapter.

Rico: I'm goin to keep the chapter from goin hay wire while you do your homework. You're not of lower expectations anymore.

Yeah, Yeah, I Never was of lower expectations any way.

Rico: What was that?

Nothing! On with the chapter.

The Chaotix case files

Rika walked into Eggman's Old storage Unit where he kept failed plans and machines.

"Come on, there has to be something here I can use" She said

Then she found a machine with remarkable resemblance to a hedgehog.

"Bingo"

Case # 5: Clones come on Hallows eve

The Chaotix had just solved a case, some translator had been murdered and the maid did it. Charmy wanted to go trick-or-treating. Despite Rico and Espio's Protests Vector Made they go.

"Honestly Vector, the Kid does not need more sugar!" Rico Said While Espio agreed

"Nonsense" Vector said "A Halloween with out Candy is a wasted Childhood"

"Yeah, Yeah" Rico said Exasperated

"Hey let's go to the mystic ruins, Tails might have some candy" Charmy said

And yet again Rico and Espio grudgingly took Charmy to Tails' workshop. When they got there was a note

"Went Trick or treating with Cream, Sorry, Tails"

"Well that was polite of him" Rico said

Then He saw a strange Green Lightning.

"Did you guys see that? I'm going to check it out" Rico said Running

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Vector said trying to catch up

"There's never a dull moment on this team" Espio said as he followed

"Hey Guys, wait up "Charmy said not wanting to be lonely.

Rico Jumped in the mine car To Go to The Echidna's lost ruins, the others in tow. He went strait toward the Mayan Pyramid. Standing on top of the Pyramid was Metal Sonic. Rico walked forward when Rika dropped down. Rika herself had a costume change. She wore a black suit, with a black cape with yellow trimming. She drew her sword and pointed it at Rico.

"Hello Brother," She said with a sadistic smile "It's been a While Huh?"

'Not Long enough, apparently' Rico thought to himself and then he said "Hi Sis, Like the costume"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Brother" Rika said "Especially when I'm about to rule over all Living things and your death is decided"

"What?" Rico asked

"Metal Sonic Has promised me co-ruler ship of the planet when he takes over this world. Metal Sonic is going to use the pyramid the warp reality."

"What?"

"He is going warp reality to make so that I'm the original and you're the copy."

"Seriously Do you have some type of inferiority complex?" Rico asked sarcastically

"It's doesn't matter because I only need to stall you" She said and as she started Slashing her sword.

Rico was dodging wildly until he unsheathed his own sword and started plying on the defensive. The fight was am array of blocks and parries. Rico got some lucky shots in but Rika was fighting more aggressively than she did on the roof of the museum. Rico was starting to get hurt badly so he used the only thing that could help, Chaos Control.

"Chaos Aura" Rico Said and A Green Aura appeared around him. When he tried to concentrate it, it instinctively went around his arms and his legs like armor. The chaos energy started healing Rico.

'I can't Use a spear, she will block it Maybe If in Gather my chaos energy and Deliver it... Okay let's go with that' Rico thought, making a strategy.

He extended his hand Gathering Energy in his hand, the energy looked like lightning in his palm. He started running forward with the energy pulsating in his hand. It connected sending Rika flying.

"Well that took care of it. I didn't expect it but it worked"

Metal looked down and saw that Rico won.

"It does not matter, for the process is complete, in mere hours you shall fade away, replacing Rika as the clone and Rika replacing you as the original" He said and As these words were said, multi-colored lights started emitting from the pyramid. The Chaotix had just gotten there

"What the Heck is goin' on" Vector said Rico noticed

"He's going to replace me with some Faker" Rico exclaimed he then noticed that the Chaotix were fading away. Every thing started becoming a void. Rico looked to see Metal.

"So you want to stop this from happening? Fine, if you can defeat me in battle these changes will cease" Metal offered

"Sounds easy enough" Rico said

"But you'll have to defeat me in battle before you fade away. Then the changes are set" Metal said

Rico rushed toward Metal, dodging any lightning that was in his path. He was slashing wildly but Metal kept blocking. Rico got a few blows in but they went enough he saw his memories from when he first met sonic to the night on the roof top. All of the memories were being warp as he was being replaced By Rika. He decided to use his chaos lightning Palm attack on metal.

So Rico tried the attack in both hands. He connected on and stated spinning to connect the other one, The Result Was a spinning Lightning show. This knocked metal back and Rico thrust his sword in metals chest. Thus metal exploded knocking Rico Out

Rico woke up in Chaotix HQ.

"What happened" Rico asked

"You faded an away and then you randomly appeared out of nowhere" Charmy said

"Really, is that all…? Well al least it's Over" Rico said

Mean While... In Mystic ruins

A Piece of Metal sonic is picked up.

Rico: That was a stupid ending.

Well Between homework I only had three days to finish this so hope you liked the chapter


End file.
